La dame rouge
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Étriquée dans son corset, elle représentait à elle seule tous les aspects du rouge. Rouge passion, rouge d'amour, rouge de lumière, rouge bestial, rouge de honte, rouge de douleur, rouge théâtral… Le bouton d'une rose rouge et le jus d'un organe que l'on presse. Madame Red était tout cela. (OS)


_**Disclaimer:**__** Madame Red et toute la clique des cinglés victoriens sont issus de l'esprit imaginatif de Yana Toboso et son manga Kuroshitsuji, Amen.**_

~~+La dame en rouge+~~ 

_Se jeter à corps perdu dans la frivolité et les apparences, attirer tous les regards masculins, maquillée comme une catin, le rire clair, les gestes graciles, boire encore plus que de coutumes, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire faux, forcé, un sourire qui dissimule du mieux qu'il peut une âme en miettes… Etriquée dans son corset, elle représentait à elle seule tous les aspects du rouge. Rouge passion, rouge d'amour, rouge de lumière, rouge bestial, rouge de honte, rouge de douleur, rouge théâtral… Le bouton d'une rose rouge et le jus d'un organe que l'on presse. Madame Red était tout cela._

Hanter les fêtes à la manière d'une trépassée, là était devenu l'essentiel de son existence, la parade au milieu des mondains. Mais voilà, ici elle avait pu aisément observer toute la corruption de l'âme humaine, l'orgie et l'opium. Elle en avait cure… Les hommes avec les hommes et les femmes avec les femmes, stérile, infertile cela lui convenait aisément. Elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, désormais peu lui importait. La jeune femme se drapait de pourpre à la manière d'une tragédienne grecque afin d'exorciser sa douleur, excentrique elle se fichait pas mal des convenances et aimait aguicher autant qu'attiser la curiosité. Angelina était un être étrange et paradoxal. Folle d'amour à l'aube de sa vie et insouciante, puis le malheur s'empara de son existence, le malheur et la mort, la mort dans tous les sens du terme. Elle y a vouée tout son être, en sombrant chaque jours un peu plus dans la démence.

Au début, ce Shinigami aux longs cheveux grenat la terrorisait, mais peu à peu, un étrange lien s'installait, mélange de haine et de désir, de folie et de sang. Au cœur de la nuit elle s'est laissé allé à des actes d'une bestialité sans nom, la lame du poignard lacérant les chairs, insatiable. Ces putains furent éliminées avec une aisance parfaite et rigoureuse. Le cycle infernal aurait pu s'éterniser encore longtemps. Mais les yeux bleus foncés de son neveu se sont interrogés sur l'affaire, inquisiteur. Elle s'amusa à brouiller les pistes. Ce soir là, Madame Red aurait pu en finir, faire disparaitre la seule menace qui contredisait ses plans, tuer était devenu pour elle un acte gratuit. Encouragée par le sourire tranchant de Grell Sutcliffe, la violence faisait bouillir son sang telle un énorme feu calcinateur que l'on ne cessait d'attiser. Cependant, il n'en fut rien, cet enfant, **elle ne put le faire disparaitre. **

* * *

Reconnaître son neveu ne fut pas chose aisé, meurtri de cœur et de chair, il était devenu totalement taciturne et ses prunelles ne reflétaient plus que le néant. Plus grave encore, une ombre sinueuse se logeait constamment auprès de sa personne, glacée. Une ombre dont le sourire narquois n'avait d'égal que le regard sanguin. Ciel n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec le bambin plein de vie de jadis et son majordome était à lui seul un malaise de perversion. Ce qui troublait le plus c'est que parfois il semblait terriblement… Inhumain. Grell adorait cette partie de sa personne, fut-elle si bien placée pour le savoir. Grell Sutcliffe… Ce Shinigami démentiel avait lui-même enfilé le costume du Butler, afin d'endosser le rôle d'un pauvre type niais qui collectionnait les maladresses et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il trompait admirablement le monde.

**-Je suis une actrice,** ne cessait-il de répéter. A vrai dire, Mdme Red c'était fort bien accoutumée à toutes les excentricités de son second, pour ne pas dire qu'elle c'était attachée à lui. Il l'aimait disait-il, bien que cela ne lui paraisse des plus improbable. Elle de sa vie, n'avait donné son cœur qu'un un seul homme, désormais souvenir vaporeux. Lorsqu'elle se rappelait du count aux cheveux sombre, sa sœur au sourire si doux hantait également son esprit. Des cheveux blonds au léger reflet roux, longs, ondulés, des yeux d'un bleu marine très soutenu, en tous points elle était parfaite. Angelina l'adorait autant qu'elle l'a jalousait. Son ainée avait tout, la grâce, l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses enfants. Brillante chirurgienne, ses nerfs furent pourtant à vif, lorsque des femmes de petite vertu venaient, l'air nonchalant, avorter comme si n vulgaire déchet était en train de croitre dans leur ventre.

**-Les enfants ne sont qu'une source d'ennui, c'est vraiment la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une femme. Allons, avec tous les hommes qui me désirent, comment aurais-je le temps de m'occuper d'un stupide petit braillard ? Je dois déjà assez les subir sur la voie publique…**

Non, le cynisme n'était pas du tout l'attitude à adopter face à Angelina si on tenait ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant à sa misérable existence. Débordant d'amour maternel, depuis sa stérilité due à l'incident son rêve de porter un bébé avait été réduit à néant alors quand ces catins méprisantes voulaient avorter avec le plus grand naturel du monde, il était logique que la colère s'installe. Effectuant l'opération avec un stoïcisme apparent, la nuit venue, c'est dans une mare poisseuse à l'odeur métallique que les prostituées effectuaient leurs dernières tournées. Grell torturait, elle tuait, ainsi leur duo était des plus parfaits. Seul le rouge pouvait estomper tous les vices de ces immondes créatures. Un puissant opéra couvrait les cris des malheureuses lorsque le Shinigami se plaisait à les ciseler avec une barbarie sans nom, un art à part entière.

Néanmoins, Madame Red passait beaucoup de temps avec son neveu, dernier souvenir de sa sœur adorée bien que la présence continuelle de Sébastian Michaelis l'agaçait du plus haut point bien qu'elle n'y laisse rien paraître. Ciel, maintenant réservé et torturé n'était guère loquace et se plaisait à servir la reine avec une ardeur inattendue. Là commença les problèmes puisqu'il se mit à enquêter sur le tueur de White Chapel. Il fallait détourner l'attention, mettre en avant un faux coupable. Ainsi, Angelina faisait bonne figure, tentant de capter la confiance de Ciel. Le count Druitt était une diversion parfaite, et le count, travesti pour les besoins de l'enquête, une cible idéale. Attisant la convoitise des pires pervers du coin, le petit rouge gorge fut rapidement attrapé tel une jeune fille en fleur, et aurait put aisément disparaitre, sans l'action de ce stupide diable de majordome allant à la rescousse de sa damoiselle.

La piste de Druitt fut écartée, la confrontation serait inévitable.

* * *

*Cet enfant que j'ai toujours voulu, cet enfant que j'ai porté, cet enfant qui est mort dans les flammes, mon cœur qui est mort dans les flammes… Cet enfant c'est toi, ma sœur, mon amour, toi , ce sang qui coule dans tes veines, oh mon dieu… Je ne peux le répandre !

Qu'ai-je fait ? Pitié Ciel fuit, fuit avant que ma folie ne te consume, avant que SA folie ne te brise.*

**-Non… JE NE PEUX PAS LE TUER !**

Eclair, vertige, tout se passe à une vitesse folle et elle ne peut sentir que cette douleur atroce qui lui vrille la poitrine. Elle n'aura jamais du faire confiance à un Dieu de la mort, le regard méprisant de Grell la toise comme si elle n'était que la plus abjecte des vermines. Mais peu importe, ses yeux se posent sur ceux de son neveu, elle s'y accroche de toute force, se noît dans ce bleu si profond alors qu'au fur et à mesure le sang afflux dans sa gorge. L'air se raréfie, ne passe plus, le rouge qu'elle aimait temps et qu'elle détestait à la fois coule de toute part, peu à peu, elle étouffe. Sensation de froid, ses membres s'engourdissent au fur et à mesure, mécaniquement alors que les larmes ne cessent de couler. Qu'il parte, seigneur, qu'il puisse se sauver, Ciel … Pourquoi a-t-elle été aussi stupide ?… Fracas, sa chute semblait interminable mais elle peut sentir l'horrible contact des pavés humides dans son dos. Elle a mal, atrocement mal, elle aimerait déglutir tout ce sang mais c'est impossible, ses forces la lâchent, plus rien ne répond, la pluie ruisselle sur son visage méconnaissable noyé de larmes. Seul un écho confus, incomplet dont elle ne saisit même pas le sens, arrive à ses tympans, puis brutalement plus rien, le silence et enfin le noir, inconscience.

**-Vous m'avez déçu madame…**


End file.
